


Need

by Andy



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: Bondage, Ficlet, M/M, PWP, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-13
Updated: 2010-09-13
Packaged: 2017-10-11 18:11:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/115399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andy/pseuds/Andy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry's not quite sure what it is about Charlie that makes him react like this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Need

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Snegurochka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snegurochka/gifts), [remuslives23](https://archiveofourown.org/users/remuslives23/gifts).



> Snegurochka asked for comment porn, and RL23 asked for Harry/Charlie. Fusion ftw!

Harry's not quite sure what it is about Charlie that makes him react like this. It might be the muscles, it might be the tattoos, it might be the scars, the secrecy, the absolute and complete _wrongness_ of this, or the -

"Fuck, Charlie, yes, fuck, right there, _right there_!"

Or it might just be the feel of the man's cock buried to the hilt inside him, the strong hands pinning his own ones above his head as he fucks Harry hard and fast on the living room floor. Harry's probably going to have carpet burns on his back, but he couldn't care less at the moment, when Charlie's hitting his prostate dead-on with every thrust and biting his neck not-so-gently-at-all. Harry's brain registers a tingle of wandless magic somewhere around his hands, and when he notices the thick ropes binding his hands together he's not complaining, not complaining at all, because it all just feels so _good_.

"You look fantastic like this," Charlie says and lowers one of his hands to pinch at Harry's left nipple, hard. The younger man's whimpers increase in volume as Charlie pulls out; why the hell is he pulling out, Harry needs him inside, needs him right fucking now..!

And Charlie doesn't disappoint him, doesn't get up and leave, but thrusts in with blinding force, it hurts and it feels good and it's everything he's ever needed. As the hand previously rolling his nipple moves downwards and grabs his cock, Harry feels the desperate pleasure coil near-violently inside him and with the next thrust he's coming, coming so hard that he's not even capable of making a sound, and if he could speak, he'd swear that he feels tears stinging behind his closed eyelids.

He hears Charlie's low grunt of "Merlin, Harry" next to his ear, and it doesn't take many more thrusts before Charlie's stiffening, too, and Harry feels a thrill of aftershocks as the older man empties himself inside him and slumps on top of him.

For a while, they just lie there, evening out their breaths and relishing in the warmth of each others' bodies. They both know that they'll have to get up soon - Harry home to Ginny and Charlie to the International Floo Station - but for now, they just wrap themselves tighter around each other and breathe.


End file.
